DuraOninininini！！Dear You
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: Izaya, Shinra, Mikage, Celty, and Kyouhei go to a mansion that is rumored to be haunted, as children are said to have been going missing. Shinra suggests the place for fun, but Izaya seems to be hiding something. How much does he know and will they make it back out alive? Alternate storyline of DuraOninininini! More of the cast will make appearance eventually. Light Izakage.
1. Chapter 1

**DuraOninininini！！Dear You, Chapter 1**

 **(I'm going to rename this, because the title probably isn't really the best(though the name is based from Higurashi's Dear You). I just wanted something to separate it as** **an alternate version of Duraoninininini!.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!, nor Heta Oni or Higurashi, which is what this inspired by, along with the original game Ao Oni(which this is based off of).**

 **Warnings: Blood, past repeated character deaths, timeloops, timetravel, demons, and angst, and things of the such.**

 **This will be Shincelty, and will end up as very light MikagexIzaya, so you have been warned, even though there will be absolutely no explicit content.**

 **Anyway,…**

 **…**

xoXoXoXoXox

This is a haunted story

A haunted love story.

And, well, all stories must begin somewhere and because of something, and this particular one began as a result of some overheard rumors about a haunted mansion.

Most people have heard of such stories, where either an unsuspecting group of people or a group of people that come to challenge the rumors, and others for both reasons, come to the house and, being parts of a horror story begin to notice oddities usually rather sooner than later.

But there was something different about this one mansion in particular; there were rumors that if you could locate the mansion and obtain the 'diary' of the former owner, you could become immortal if you defeated the spirit, which was said to reside there, at its own "game".

Those rumors, in the long run, were what had first led to six specific people standing outside of that very mansion.

The names of these six enigmas were known to the majority of Ikebukuro as-

Kyouhei Kadota.

Mikage Sharaku.

Izaya Orihara.

Shinra Kishitani.

And lastly, a dullahan which was actually named Celty Sturluson.

From what everybody there seemed to understand, Shinra had heard some rumors about the mansion and, not taking it that serious, thought it would be the ideal vacation for him and Celty on her day off, but had invited several others, some of which still had yet to show up. Most of them assumed that Shinra had also invited Izaya, who Mikage had chose to come with for reasons she preferred to not tell. But actually, it was because she felt a certain responsibility towards him as a 'bodyguard' or not. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she would most likely feel at fault if he got himself into trouble and something bad happened to him. But, more importantly, this whole matter was suspicious to say the least. Children going missing? What kind of sick bastard was behind this? When she found out, she would be killing the one responsible, that much was for certain.

As they stood outside of the house, however, only a few of them looked to be interested in the place at the slightest.

"Wow! Who knew? The place is really here, after all!" Izaya chirped sarcastically.

"But it doesn't look that 'interesting' at all. It's probably rotting inside." Mikage deadpanned.

"Aww, don't be like that Mikage-chan." Izaya smirked. "You should try to be a little more sociable, you know."

Mikage chose to ignore him, and muttered out to anybody that happened to hear her. "Well, I'd prefer to just get this over with as soon as possible, so I'm going on in."

Celty, at an inhuman speed, typed a message in the PDA which Shinra had given to her as a gift; A PDA which she treasured more than anything, aside from Shinra, with everything she had.

 _[Shinra, I actually didn't quite believe you were telling the truth.]_ It said, before she began typing again.

 _[I had to see it for myself, because I thought this was just a rumor or a prank or something. But it's actually a real place, so you've earned a little bit of my trust.]_ Celty typed in her PDA and showed it to Shinra, who smiled like a giddy teen when he read it. He immediately tried to hug her.

"Is that so? Ah! That makes me so happy that you trust me a little more, Celty! But I would never lie to you about such a little thing! Although…when it comes to other things like keeping you by my side, I'd go to any lengths for you to stay with me. I'd even become a villia-UNgh!"

 _[Don't say such things like that so indiscreetly!]_ Celty cut him off, punching him in the stomach.

"Ouch! That's my honey Celty, but it really is the truth…"

Izaya watched as Shinra only slightly edged back, smiling exactly like he always did.

 _So happy._

 _So content._

 _So perfect._

 _But too damn innocent…_

For a moment Shinra's eyes seemed to have briefly met his, before the informant quickly turned away. He then smiled to himself in bravado yet with a huge amount of apparent bitterness as well.

Kyouhei couldn't guess who this mansion belonged to, but there must have been somebody living there, right? Furthermore, if rumors of missing people and ghosts were surrounding it, there was a chance of there being at least a little truth to it, and, similarly(though unknowingly) to Mikage, he felt it was only right to get to the bottom of it in the case that there was something pretty dark going on here, after all.

Shinra and Celty entered the house behind Mikage.

Meanwhile, Izaya slowly made his way in, checking his phone for something, and Kadota only briefly had the chance to take notice of a far off and somewhat darker expression sitting on the informant's face, before the other man's trademark smirk returned and he sped up to walk toward the house.

"Oi, hold up. Are you okay?"

"Oh, Dotachin~ I didn't see you there~ I'm fine, but I'm not sure why you would ask humble me that~"

"…You bastard, are you plotting something?"

"Huh? You make it sound like I'm always up to something~"

"Well, it's true that you may not always be behind things, but you always have a tendency to at least slightly involve yourself in things when the possibility arises and use it for your own advantage. So I'm wondering what it is that you're here for. You were never the type of guy that would go to "haunted houses" for simple kicks, Izaya." Kyouhei expressed his thoughts without hesitation.

"Ah? You think so?" Izaya smirked.

"Well, you're right. You know me so well, ne Dotachin?"

Kyouhei scoffed his disagreement.

"Anyway, I'm here for several reasons," Izaya finally began to explain. "the main one naturally being to find out the truth behind the rumors of this place. I am an information dealer after all… Anyway, come on! It's not like there are any real ghosts in there, right?"

As he cheerily said that, he pulled Kyouhei alongside him toward the house.

"Hey, stop pulling me, and stop calling me that stupid nickname."

"Why? 'Kyouhei' is such a boring name compared to 'Dotachin'~"

"I don't care. It-" Kyouhei started to argue.

"really suits you, Do~tachin." Izaya teased, cutting him off.

"…Shut up. You're beginning to sound like Karisawa now." Kyouhei told him with a sigh. "What's with you and nicknames, anyway?"

…

 _Inside the mansion._

It was a lot larger on the inside than they had expected at first sight. However, as apposed to the outside, the walls appeared to be made of concrete.

The front door, though, was an odd and thick metal slide door, and there was only one barred window on each side of the room they were standing in.

"This looks more like some kind of jail house than a mansion…" Kyouhei stated his opinion.

"…"

Nobody could disagree. It was a very unsettling design. Even the floor appeared to be made of cement.

"Ah, it seems rather clean in here, doesn't it?" Izaya said, before glancing at Mikage.

"…It certainly isn't " _rotting"_ , is it, _Mikage-chan..._?" he smirked.

"I couldn't care less if it is or isn't. I'm not competing here."

"Man, you're no fun, you know that? I was just joking."

"It's not my fault you have a lame sense of 'fun'."

To be honest, not that Celty would say anything, she was getting very strange, yet extremely haunting vibes from this house. Could there really be ghosts there? Could that possibly be affecting everybody's mood?

 _No, ghosts don't exist. This has to just be me… Though if there are aliens-_ "

Suddenly, Mikage let out a gasp, reaching up to clutch her throat. It felt like her entire being was being weighed down by an unknown force.

 _[Are you okay?]_ Celty asked, out of concern.

"I don't... know. I feel like I'm being choked."

"It feels like we're being watched." Kadota stated grimly, before gazing off to the side.

CRASH.

Their conversation was cut short by a loud sound coming from another room, obviously down a nearby hallway.

"What the hell was that...?" Mikage muttered, glancing in the direction of the sound, his eyes slightly wide.

"It sounded like something shattered." Kyouhei noted aloud.

"How scary!" Izaya chirped, much to the present annoyance of Kyouhei and Celty.

"Celty, maybe there are ghosts or something here after all! You should stay beside me!" Shinra exclaimed in a way that was hard to decipher if it was a joke or not.

 _[Don't be ridiculous, Shinra! Ghosts don't exist. Anyway, I'm going to see what it was.]_ Celty told them, turning around to walk towards the room that the sound had came from.

"Ah, w-wait…" Shinra called, starting to reach out. "I want to come with you, Celty."

 _[No. You stay here, Shinra, I don't want you getting hurt.]_

Shinra opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it, saying something else. "Okay, Celty… If you say so. Be careful, alright…?"

Celty stopped for a moment, holding out her PDA.

 _[I know. I'll be right back.]_

…

After Celty left the room, Shinra turned to face the others with a smile. However, Shinra was even better than Izaya at faking a smile, so whether it was real or fake could be up for question.

"So, isn't this kind of nice?…" he mumbled, with an odd nostalgic look on his face.

Mikage scoffed.

"If by 'nice' you mean spending time with two idiots, then sure." she said dryly.

Shinra looked desperate. "That was kind of mean, Sharaku-san."

"It's not like you're actually feeling hurt."

"True enough, I guess." Shinra shrugged.

"Yeah, Shinra only cares about that headless woman after all. I bet he'd even let me die without a second thought if it were for _her_." Izaya remarked bitterly.

"You sound like you're jealous of her or something." Mikage muttered. Kyouhei didn't care to get involved in their conversation.

"I simply don't like sharing my best friend with that monster is all."

 _"That's pretty much the same thing as being jealous, isn't it?"_ Kyouhei thought. He opened his mouth to speak when-

"H, hey?!"

"Move over!" Mikage shouted, pulling him to the side, as a large, unidentified arm suddenly swiped at him from behind. Kyouhei's eye widened when he looked behind him to see a giant stark-naked creature standing there. Mikage turned on her heel, high kicking hard to send it flying back a few feet, but overall, not doing much damage.

"What is that?!" Shinra exclaimed, backing up.

Oddly, Izaya didn't even seemed phased by the sight.

"I don't know, but maybe you guys should run, I'll distract it!" he suddenly told them.

Mikage looked back at him, in irritation. "Are you crazy?! There's no way in hell I'm going to just leave you to face that thing alo-"

Suddenly, it swiped her in the back, sending her flying into the wall. She fell to the floor, her breath knocked out of her.

Her kick had had next to no affect on the beast, so she would just have to kick a lot harder, right?

Wait, why was she shaking? It hurt to breath; she was sure she might have broken a couple ribs in the crash. Looking up, she couldn't bring herself to move. As she gazed into the hollow eyes of the creature that was heading towards her, she felt as though her entire resolve was crumbling. She had to fight, but she couldn't find it in herself to move. That's when she realized that she was afraid. If it were a normal person she were facing, she wouldn't being hesitating to fight back, but this wasn't a human being at all. She was gazing into the eyes of a _pure monster_.

However, right as it was about to attack her a second time, Shinra threw a picture frame he found on a nearby desk at it.

"Over here!" Shinra encouraged, not seemingly phased at all by what he was doing. However, Izaya wouldn't have it.

"Are you an idiot?! You would stand even less of a chance against it than her, Shinra! Did you plan to stab it with a scalpel or something?!" Izaya snapped at him, almost mockingly, as he pushed Shinra out of the way and towards Kadota without a single ounce of hesitance.

"I-Izaya?!" Shinra exclaimed.

The creature lifted its arm to attack Izaya, but the informant gave a huge dark and bitter smirk, bouncing a bit away back toward the stairways to dodge it. "That's right. I'm your opponent now. So catch me if you can."

"Don't you fucking dare try to fight that thing on your own, Izaya. You can't beat it either!" Kyouhei shouted at him.

However, Izaya's eyes appeared to be glazed over as if he was now intensely focused on one goal only, where nobody's words could possibly get through to him at this point.

In an instant, he turned around, running upstairs, the thing following close behind him. A terrifying voice roared out to him, echoing throughout the room, "YoU WoN't EScApE," sending chills down most everybody's spine.

"Izaya...! That dumbass! I swear I'm going to kill him if that thing doesn't do the job first..." Mikage growled out, forcing herself to get up, despite the harsh pain it caused to move, as she quickly moved to make her way up the stairs. Izaya had been acting incredibly strange, so she was determined to get to the bottom of it, even if she had to drag the truth out of him. "Promises don't mean anything if you're dead!"

Moments later, before Kyouhei could say anything, Shinra too ran off in the same direction.

"Hey, wait a second!" Kyouhei shouted after them, before cursing. He knew he should stay behind to wait for Celty to get back, but Mikage was injured, so he had no choice but to follow after them.

…

 _A/N: Please tell me what you think?_


	2. Chapter 2 (part 1)

_**DuraOninininini! Dear You, Chapter 2 (part 1)  
It has been so long! I'm sorry this isn't much, but I've kind of fallen out of Durarara! for a while, but am trying to get back into it slowly. I swear I haven't given up on this story, and might post more in the next few days. Also, this is where my story starts to diverge from my other version of DuraOnininini!**_

* * *

"A... shattered bowl?..."

Celty had been down four consecutive hallways before she finally came across what appeared to be the main kitchen of the house.

She had entered the room to complete her task at hand, closing the metal door behind her. Upon stepping in, she had soon after felt and heard crunching beneath her foot. Looking down, she saw a ceramic bowl(("He didn't mean a plate, he meant a BOWL" sorrynotsorry)) that had either been crushed or thrown, and considering the loud sound she had came in there because of, she had no reason to conclude that it was the former.

She then stepped up toward the counter top where she assumed it had to have came from, coming to the conclusion that there might have been somebody, or something, else in the house afterall. Even so, she brushed that thought aside, while trying to ignore the cold chills currently running up her spine and quickly turned, opening the door to leave the room, now making her way to return to the front of the building. However, when she finally made it there, everybody was gone.

"Did they leave?... Just _great._ Well, I guess I should leave too, though..." Celty regrettably thought, making her way to the door to try to open it. However-

"Huh?" she couldn't even get it to budge.

"That's strange... There's no door knob or anything... Guess I'll just have to find another exit or something..."

As Celty thought that, she started to turn around and as she did, she thought she sensed something in the far off area of her vision, but when she looked, if someone or something was there, it was gone now. Maybe she just imagined it.

Black shadows flowed from her neck in a way that suggested she was sighing, revealing that she was more tense than she thought she was. "I'm probably just exhausted. That has to be it, but Shinra is still gonna get it big time for bringing me here!..."

Mentally sighing, she decided she would have to look around a bit in case they hadn't left, since she couldn't open the door anyway. First place she walked towards was the area where she saw the figure. It wasn't like she could be killed, right?

Upon walking across the room and rounding the corner, however, much to her discomfort, she, once again, saw the same silhouette as before, before it disappeared into a room at the end of the hall. It was next to impossible to make out, seeing as how dim the lighting was. As she approached the door, the same sensation as before returned, and it became worse and more unbearable with each step. She felt like if she turned around something would be standing there, even though she could see to a farther range than normal humans. So she could only bring herself to move forward. It might not be a typical person's logic, but this wasn't a typical situation for her.

Celty refused to be detoured, and approached the door, opening it after a brief moment of hesitation. She felt a chill run through her body when the sensation disappeared and she looked in what she realized was the bathroom, seeing nothing in there. She briefly wondered if the light would work, and was astounded when it did. Why was there power if this was an abandoned building? There must have been somebody living here.

All the more reason she probably needed to find a way out as soon as possible. However, as she began to step out of the bathroom, her foot kicked something, causing it to cling against the ground. Bending down, though still cautious of her surroundings and without a doubt on edge, she noticed there was a key on the ground. She began to wonder if there was some kind of unknown force in this house, afterall. She was sure that if there was, it was playing with her and testing her before it would finally make it's move.

It disgusted her, but scared her at the same time. This was easily puting a more uneasy feeling in her stomach than Izaya _ever_ had, because she couldn't predict or guess the limits it might go, if, in case, it wasn't a human, which she couldn't deny was possible anymore, since whoever or whatever she had followed in here had completely disappeared. Unless she had imagined it or something...

Either way, she decided that was reason enough she needed to find everybody. Picking up the key, she glanced at it and put it into a pocket made of shadow, before hurrying out of the room and back towards the entrance.

She now turned to make her way up the stairs.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please throw at me any suggestions you have. I'm kind of half asleep and didn't feel like procrastinating on writing more.**_


End file.
